Memories Of You
by xXShadowFrostXx
Summary: Kaito recieves a present from Len, but the gift isn't what he would normally like. But he just can't bring himself to throw away a memory. Kaito/Len


**Author's Note: Oh gosh. xD; I sure hope this doesn't suck or anything. It's been a while since I wrote something D: I tried my hardest to make it good.**

**Vocaloid does NOT belong to me~**

It was just one of those days.

Boring and quiet.

The sheer amount of these unvaried days are detested by nearly everyone.

Kaito was absolutely no exception.

Pacing, left to right, in his roughly crowded room.

After hours of useless treading, Kaito finally leaped onto his bed, and grumbled.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?"

Finally leaving his room, Kaito strolled through the halls of the especially huge house, filled with the rooms of his fellow Vocaloids.

While advancing through the halls, one of the doors opened unexpectedly, nearing hitting him!

Kaito jumped at the sudden burst of sound, heart racing, when a flash of bright yellow jolted out of the open door, and sprinted down the halls.

Even though it would be obvious who the yellow flash was to others, the blue haired Vocaloid raced after the "unknown" person.

The little one who emerged out of the room was simply too fast for Kaito to catch up to, and then finally came to a rapid stop.

After looking at him for a few minutes, the Vocaloid finally knew who the "bright yellow flash" was.

Len Kagamine, his long time friend and vocal partner.

" …Len? Len! Oh, Len! I was wondering who just popped out of that door…!" Kaito said, wheezing.

" Oh… Kaito! I, uh, didn't see you there…" The younger Vocaloid replied, though it was really a lie.

" So, what was with you back there? It looked like you were in some rush…"

" Oh, that. Well I, um, I… I…" Len stuttered, blushing.

" Len? What's that behind your back?" Kaito wondered, peeking over Len.

" I-It's nothing! Nothing, I swear!" exclaimed the pre-teen boy.

" It sure doesn't sound like nothing! Come on, can I see it?" The older Vocaloid smiled, hoping Len would show him the unknown object behind his back.

" Well… It was supposed to be something for you. I was going to look for something to put it in, but…"

Kaito's eyes widened. A present, for him? On some random day? Len's kindness was just too much to handle at some times.

" So, since you already caught me, I guess you can have it right now! Close your eyes and hold out those hands!" Len's voice changed from scared to cheerful, which was really pleasant.

Kaito did as the young boy told him, he closed his eyes reached out.

Len placed Kaito's present in his hands and cheered, " You can open your eyes now!"

Again, Kaito did as he told and found the object in his hands.

He felt great that he got a present from such a dear friend, but…

What was it?

It seemed like it had no use for anything, and it was unidentifiable. It didn't have the prettiest, eye-catching colors, either.

Truth is, it looked like something randomly picked up from a dirty, old street.

" Oh, thanks so much! I love it!" Kaito smiled, trying to hide his true feelings about the visually unappealing mass.

Len could hear the lie in Kaito's voice. He was never good at veiling his deceit.

" Ah, I'm… I'm glad you like it…" he tried his hardest to crack a smile.

" I'm gonna put this somewhere safe, so I can keep it forever~." Kaito said, again, attempting to hide his falsehood.

" Yeah… you do that." muttered the young child. He failed to smile, and immediately started to frown.

Len walked past the other Vocaloid, going back to his room. As he got inside, he slowly closed the door, and slowly paced to his window.

" Why can't I do anything right?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kaito continued to walk down the halls, this time, with the unusual something in his hands.

" To be honest, I don't even know what this is…"

Coming upon stairs, he stepped on each one very carefully, pondering about what he should really do with the object.

" Should I trash it? I don't think Len would know, he doesn't have to!"

While finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, he spots two other Vocaloids, Miku Hatsune and Rin Kagamine.

He walks closer to the two girls, who appear to be having a conversation.

" So are you going to turn down the offer?" Miku asked he other girl.

" N-Noooo!" Rin unnecessarily shrieked.

Kaito decides to ignore the Vocaloids, and resumed strolling to the dumpster.

But as he got closer to his destination, and as he kept thinking about the object and Len…

He just kept making the situation more complicated for him.

He kept thinking more and more about what he was going to do, how he should do it, and how he shouldn't do it at all. Most importantly, why did memories of Len keep invading his mind?

Kaito, at long last, comes upon the dumpster.

But he just couldn't do it.

This strange object, was not just an object anymore!

It was an unforgettable memory.

How could he just trash this item so generously given to him by such a wonderful child? How could he even think about it?

Kaito immediately pulled the thing closer to him, and ran away from the unrightful decision he nearly made.

Retracing all of the steps he took, all the way back to his room, Kaito continues to break through the halls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Len heard loud sounds coming from just outside his room, the sound of someone running with great force put into their feet.

He opens his door, and looks left and right, and finds Kaito, opening the door to his room, and shutting it with excessive power.

The burst of sound intimidated Len, and also the thought of Kaito seeming so angry. What just happened? Should he go talk to him?

The Vocaloid decides to leave the other be, and goes back inside his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kaito holds up Len's present up to his face, and sighs.

" I… I don't want to do it. I shouldn't…"

But the question still stood…

Why couldn't he do it?

Was it because he secretly liked the present? Did he find some use for it?

Or was it something more?

Whatever it was, the feeling was taking him over at a rapid speed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Len thought more and more about Kaito, and the previous things that happened today.

" I wonder if Kaito… doesn't like me anymore…" said Len, with a great amount of worry in his voice.

The young boy came out of his room, heading toward Kaito's.

As his especially small hand turned the unusually warm doorknob, Len peeked into the room for a few minutes, then fully opened the door.

He spotted Kaito, sitting at his desk. And to Len's surprise, staring at the thing he gave him.

" K-Kaito…?"

The other Vocaloid turned his head, seeing Len.

" Len? Do you need something?"

Kaito wasn't mad at him after all, since Len could always easily detect his lies. But he still had that soft sweetness within his voice.

" No, not really. But… is something wrong? You looked real angry back there. I was really worried!"

And there goes Len's unpredictable amount of consideration, especially toward someone he respected so much.

At that moment, Kaito's heart started to slightly hasten.

He finally came to a conclusion, as to why he couldn't throw away Len's gift!

It was because the fact that it came from such an important person, a person who brought sunshine to his days, and cheered him up when he was down.

Memories of the younger Vocaloid started to overrun his mind again, memories held dear, and even the ones he didn't want to remember.

But then again, every memory of Len would always be the most precious.

Just like him.

And it all came down to one thing…

Kaito was /in love/ with Len, whether he liked it or not.

Overflowing with these emotions, Kaito rushed up to Len, and embraced him with all he had.

" K-Kaito?"

" Len, I… I hope I never hurt you." muttered Kaito, into his ear.

Hearing these words caused Len to have tears rolling down his cheeks, and also started to hold the older man as close to him as possible.

Kaito looked at him, and tenderly brushed away his tears with his finger, with a faint smile.

" Do you want to know why I even gave you something? Or why I'm so nice to you all the time…?" said Len, choking.

Kaito perked up at his question.

" It's because… It's because I love you, Kaito. B-But seeing how you reacted to me giving you that thing, I'm guessing you don't feel the same--"

Kaito delicately pressed his lips towards Len's, instantly cutting off his words.

The blonde's eyes widened, cheeks flushed with a bright red blush, with some of his tears remaining.

As the kiss became deeper, Len just went along with it.

**Author's Note: Ahhh I originally intended to write more than this, but I just couldn't think of anything.;_; Hope you all enjoyed it anyway! Reviews would be nice~.**


End file.
